


Gorgeously stupid

by Dreadlocked_cunt



Category: The Cure (Band)
Genre: M/M, Robert always gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadlocked_cunt/pseuds/Dreadlocked_cunt
Summary: A short scene inspired by this Smash hits, 1985 interview;'Robert sends bassist Simon Gallup off to get him some ice-cream or Ribena, then, when neither can be found, some honey which he tucks into. Trouble is, it's not very easy to eat honey on your back and so there's soon a liberal spreading all over his face. Unperturbed, he mixes the rest up with a glass of milk and drinks it in one go, nearly swallowing a handful of his scraggly hair which happens to be hanging into his mouth at the same time..."I'm going to phone up for a take-away." Robert grins, cheering up instantly. "And stay in bed all day."
Relationships: Simon Gallup/Robert Smith
Kudos: 10





	Gorgeously stupid

Simon?" Came a soft, pleading sigh from Robert who defeatedly lay in bed with a hand dramatically draped over his eyes. "Whassit?" Came Simon's reply as he made his way back into the confinements of the buses only bedroom.

"Are they gone yet?" Robert mumbled, quietly. He was referring to the hoard of reporters who had somehow managed to squeeze their way onto the bus, only to torture Robert by asking him many useless questions. "Think so." Simon shrugged, stiffly placing himself down on the chair opposite the melodramatic guttersnipe that he called his best friend. 

"Was starting to think they'd never leave." Robert grumbled, rolling onto his side, still keeping his eyes shut, sleepily. "They barely asked you anything!" Simon interjected with a scoff, almost amazed at Robert's constant fussing over nothing. "Pass me the phone, will you?" He demanded, openly ignoring Simon's attempts of reasoning. Simon tutted, shaking his head, definitely not surprised. "Lazy tosser, get your own bloody phone!" He huffed with a hint of humour in his tone, although he always meant what he said when it came to him.

At that, Robert let out a childish whine, followed by a frustrated groan as he pulled the duvet over his head. "But Si, I feel ill!" He murmured, his voice muffled into the pillow. Simon snorted, "Shouldn't of drunk so much then." He reached out and grabbed the telephone from the bedside table, tossing it on top of the lump under the bedsheets. "Oww!" Robert complained, unwillingly propping himself up and scowling at Simon, unamusedly.

"Oh hush up! Who you calling anyway?" Simon asked as he leaned further back into the armchair to get a more comfortable view of the sight for sore eyes. "Takeaway. Shh." Robert hushed as he dialled and held the phone to his ear. Simon watched, far too amused as Robert ordered. He was such a delectable sight when he was hungover. All delicate and lethargic with drowsy eyes. He loved to see him so fragile.

"Don't see how you still have an appetite." Simon chuckled as Robert clumsily placed the phone down. He was referring to the characteristicly, unflattering scene Robert had made beforehand, involving his peculiar eating habits; a glass of milk and a vast amount of honey. The interviewer was seemingly at a loss for words upon witnessing such a vile feast. Robert, on the other hand was apathetic to the world around him, perusal. Leaving his impulse control up to his stomach.

"Think i've got a bug..." he sighed, placing a hand to his forehead and slinking back down under the covers again. "It's eating away at my insides, starving me." He complained and Simon couldn't help but laugh heartily at his theatrical nature. "Such a drama queen!" He smirked with sarcasm, deciding to get up and join his friend in all his misery on the bed. "What do you want?" Robert grumbled quietly, staining the white sheets with his ruby lips in the process as he wriggled around, attempting to get comfortable. "Oh what? Am I not allowed to sit next to you now, your highness?" Simon joked, smiling outwardly at Robert who only made small noises of protest and annoyance. 

"Going to sleep, Si. Wake me up when the foods here." He mithered, squeezing his eyes shut and finally lying still like some sort of spoiled brat. Simon tutted and awkwardly cleared his throat. He just adored to tease Robert when he was acting so coddled and selfish. It gave him a sense of childish innocence and that's what he loved most about their relationship; it was never ever too much. They were able to playfully row or squabble with eachother without things ever becoming too serious and out of hand, even throughout Robert's cynical moments of brooding. Things between them were plenty calmer than before and Simon couldn't seem to get enough of their newly found, affectionate games.

He quietly removed his boots and climbed upon the bed, daringly deciding to crawl under the covers. Robert, immaturely pretending to be asleep, didn't react...Not until he felt Simon unexpectedly push up against him with arms pulling him closer and his semi-erection press into the back side of his upper thigh. Robert swallowed hard as the room suddenly swirled and unexpected heat filled his sleepy body. Without a word, Simon's lips came pressing gentle, wet kisses across his friends collar bone and shoulder that had been seducingly exposed by his oversized shirt. Robert squirmed slightly, yet Simon's grip on his waist only became firmer, holding him hostage right where he wanted him. 

"Simon..." Robert's voice cut through the hot air. It was a low, desperate whisper and it sent a jolt straight to Simon's cock. Robert turned his head, eyeing Simon deviously with that baby blue, wanton gaze. "Stop it." He scolded, furrowing his brows in attempt to look mildly threatening. Simon only laughed and stroked his thumb across Robert's lip teasingly, before leaning in for a kiss. It was just a peck, yet Robert pulled away nonetheless, mumbling something incoherent. 

This wasn't an unfamiliar scenario for them both. Heavy petting and kissing in the dark had become increasingly common between them. And a lazy, rumpled Robert was truly an irresistible thing. Simon wanted nothing more than to torment him, to drive him to the point of comatosed after glow.

He wasn't buying any of Robert's refusal and decided to slowly snake his hand across his full, warm thighs, rubbing languidly, just dithering a moment. Robert sighed, parting his legs as he felt Simon's firm hand slip between them and rest, tauntingly on his boxer-clad erection. Simon patted a few times, gently, earning the smallest whimpers from Robert who could feel himself begin to pitifully leak beneath the confines of his underwear. 

"Is this not what you want?" Simon whispered, breathing hotly against his friends ear. "Don't want me to play with your fat cock?" His tone was almost harsh, causing an expected submission from Robert, who was now nervously chewing on his lip. "I want..." he began, however, only to then roll onto his front, pulling one leg up to his side, displaying his ample ass. "I want to sleep." He huffed and Simon almost choked in disbelief. "Ha!" He scoffed snobbishly, shocked at Robert's insistence. He knew exactly what he was doing and it only irked Simon on further.

His hands wordlessly found their way inside of the waistband of Robert's boxers, pulling them down fluidly. Robert grunted, softly at the action, yet kept his lazy, cat-like posture. Without a second though, he dipped his head down, flicking out his tongue to draw up Robert's perineum. He gasped, shivering at the exciting sensation. However, Simon was far from done, hoping to tease him until he sheerly couldn't take anymore. He pulled Robert's cheeks open, carelessly slipping his tongue inside of that hot tightness. Robert whined, bucking his hips unintentionally. "Fuck-Simon!" He cried, unable to do a thing but lavish in being so lewdly eaten out. 

"Mmmh..." Simon purposely hummed as he licked, sending sweet vibrations coursing through Robert's stomach, which had begun to stir with that familiar pit of closeness. "A-Ah, Si- Please, Don't..." he begged, whinily as his own hand reached for his sticky cock. Yet, Simon's hand pushed his aside, slowly stroking him himself, as he rose his head. "O-On your back." He ordered, awkwardly coughing once. Robert reluctantly rolled over and gazed up at him, devilishly. He spread his legs, lifting them until they wrapped around Simon's torso. It was an open invitation and luckily they both craved the same crude thing. 

Simon fumbled with his belt, eventually managing to pull out his cock with his jeans still, haphazardly around his thighs. "Take a deep breath." he cooed, embracing Robert, leaning in to kiss him, lovingly. Robert moaned into Simon's mouth, entangling his hands into the mass of unkempt hair as he felt his cock slowly push inside. 

"Oh, christ..." Simon sighed, melting into Robert's warmth. He began to thrust, unsteady at that gorgeous tightness. "S-Such a good fuck..." he mumbled, grasping Robert's arms to hold them above his head. Robert whimpered, fluttering his eyes shut as Simon picked up the pace. "Oh yes!" He sobbed as his prostate suddenly burst to life as Simon hit it with such accuracy. "Does that feel good, lovely?" Simon growled, barely able to keep his composure. Robert nodded, desperately. He adored being used up so completely. 

However, a sudden sharp knock of interruption sent them snapping out of a foggy daze. "Robert?" Came Boris's hesitant voice. Simon's movements came to a quick halt and he gazed down at the gorgeous, sweat glistened, pudding face beneath him. "Your foods here!" Boris informed, yet neither of them spoke, hoping that silence would send him away. 

"I'll leave it by your door." He called out. And then he was gone. Robert shuddered, blinking in process with hazy sex eyes. Simon broke the uncomfortable tension with an amused, toothy grin. He reached down to press sloppy, wanton kisses and lovebites across Robert's soft cheek. Robert couldn't help but laugh. He attempted to pull himself up, only to gasp at the sensation of still being very much impaled.

He slowly pulled himself off, giggling as Simon's stiffness bounced out of him. "Such a big cock..." he moaned breathily, purposely teasing, against Simon's ear as he pumped it for just a moment until he slunk off of the bed. "Wh-where are you going?" Simon questioned, frantically. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes roamed Robert's erection as he stood up and ambled to the door. 

"To get my food." he tutted and Simon furrowed his brow, far too caught up in his own lust to process the current situation. "I want you to make me cum as I eat..." he murmured and then Simon's eyes widened. Yet, his surprise turned to an entertained smirk and he flopped himself back down onto the bed. This was Robert he was talking to and Robert's strange, alluring behaviour was something he wouldn't have any other way.


End file.
